Arrival of an Unexpected Angel
by Demons Unleashed
Summary: No one expected this to happen... yet it did and it wrecked havoc in both the supernatural worlds....!


**Arrival of an Unexpected Angel**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Twilight fanfic so please try to be easy on me BUT HOWEVER, SUGGESTION, MISTAKES AND CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE VERY ACCEPTED.**

**HATE OR FLAMES ON THE OTHER HAND WILL BE IGNORED.**

**Note: Some of the traits of the characters may seem different. I altered them due to personal liking so no hard feelings right? : P**

* * *

I was happy, I actually was, for once in my life, when I least expected happiness to ever be a part of my life again, I nevertheless was. I looked into his beautiful black eyes and said, 'I do!' while having a moment of my own at the time. I felt tears in my eyes but I let them flow, for once they were the tears of happiness and not sorrow of … _Edward_ leaving… I shuddered a little mentally but that was it, I had learned that I could never ever as long as I lived, forget him but if he cared, even a little atom of it would be enough for me, I knew that he would not have wanted me to be moping and giving up on life. I could laugh a little from the irony, my wedding and I still think about Edward… This had had to stop but I didn't know how…

Yes, I felt a little smile of sadness and joy at the same time, he would want to see me happy and that is exactly why I was doing this. It took me a reasonably short time to think all of this, and by the time it was his turn to say ,'I do!', the tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I gave my brain a mental jerk to pull myself together and that the crying was ridiculous, but I was happy. A few seconds passed and I was able to grasp what was going on and the tears stopped as he bent down to brush my lips against his.

* * *

I laughed at my wedding present! It was absolutely unnecessary.

'What? You don't like it?' asked Jacob looking glum.

'No, no, it's wonderful and really… artistic but you shouldn't have...' I felt myself mumble.

'Yeah, right! And let Charlie and Billy live together in La Push! I don't think so', he snorted at my lame excuse.

'It's a wedding gift not just from me, but the whole pack as well', he said smiling

I flushed a little, of course it was, the whole pack had been working double times to complete it. Leah and Emily designed it. I had met Leah, I thought I could relate some things to her but I wouldn't have inflicted pain and misery in the pack but I did feel bad for her.

In reality, I was nervous and stalling, this…this new… development. Sure, It had been me to accept his proposal but that still doesn't change the fact that I was not very fond of early marriages and Jacob did know that at the time but I have no regrets though I have a slight tendency to have the cold feet symptoms from time to time, but nothing more. I stared at the big three roomed house in front of me. It was beautiful and perfect but still made me nervous.

'Are we going inside or what?', asked Jacob rolling his eyes on my absent-mindedness.

'Yeah, sure!', I said gulping and feeling my heart racing.

* * *

I was in a lot of pain, not to mention a full scale panic attack. My water had broken and I felt Jacob's strong and firm hands hold me gently by the waist and take me to his car. Then he swiftly, got in the car and started the engine and stepped on it. He glanced one anxious glance sideways at me one last time before I lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital, feeling extremely groggy and nauseated. I knew somewhere nearby there was blood, and a lot of it too. I tried to swallow back the bile that rose to my throat then I saw clearly, that the doctors were working busily and manically on me. I couldn't understand what was wrong. Then, someone noticed me awake, and within seconds, I felt myself drifting back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up after what seemed like weeks or even months. My body ached all over and my head won't stop spinning. Somehow, this did not feel like what normal pregnancies felt like, then again, they never actually _showed _how, it _felt_ like.

I tried to straighten up a little to get a better view of the surroundings, but a sharp stab of pain had me pinned back on the bed. I sighed deeply. Well, at least I seem to be in a more stable condition now, I thought to myself.

I rolled in the bed for some time getting more and more restless. I wanted to know what was happening. Where was Jacob and why wasn't he with me? And what about the baby? , Was he ok? So many questions…

Just then I looked up at the clock which I had not noticed before, it read 2 '0' clock in the night. Well, that explains it, I thought gloomily to myself.

Just after 10 minutes, a nurse came up to check on me. She said all seemed to be well and that I could see Jacob in the morning.

When I asked her about the child, she hesitated a little, and then said that there had been complications and that the baby will be in an incubator for some days.

I gulped in horror but asked about the gender, she smiled and said that it was a girl. She also added that there is nothing to worry about and that I should rest.

But I couldn't rest. I needed to know that everything was okay, needed to be convinced. I didn't notice the time and very soon the effect of the drugs kicked in and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the bright rays of sunshine that where falling on my bed through the windows on my left side. The first thing I did was to glance at the clock; it read 9:30 in the morning. Then I got up, which was still painful but considerably lessened. Now that I noticed, my whole abdominal area and much of my back pained. Just then I heard Charlie getting up and coming closer to me in a hurry.

'Are you alright, Bells?' he asked anxiously

'I am fine dad', even smiling a little but the pain which was building up was getting more and more uncomfortable and I had to lie back down on the bed.

'How is she, dad?' I asked Charlie with anxious eyes.

Charlie's face showed reassurance that she was fine. He smiled and said,' She is fine, Bells. They are saying that her condition improved dramatically in just hours after the delivery. She will be out of the incubator in no time. What a miracle, I daresay!'

So she had inherited some of Jacob's fast healing properties. I smiled to myself, Charlie did not yet know about the supernatural and I intended it to be that way. I felt tears in my eyes. My little baby…

'Where is Jacob?' I asked looking around and starting to panic which happened to me a lot.

Charlie laughed at my expression and said,' Relax, Bella! He just went to get some breakfast'

'Oh…' I mumbled, and turned looked down towards the floor, deep in thoughts. Charlie hummed tunelessly as he turned to his newspaper.

Just then, Jacob came into the room carrying a tray full of food. I smiled brilliantly at him and all my worries were lost. He smiled brightly at me and sat next to me and asked,' Hey, Bells, How you feeling?'

'Much better!' I said as I tried to get up to kiss him but he beat me to it.

'So, here is something for you to eat. You'll be needing your nutrition, so eat up', said Jacob.

Now that he had mentioned it, I was kind of hungry. So I turned to my plate which was on my lap and with my back on the pillows of the bed, it was quite a comfortable position.

'Hey, have you had to see the baby yet?' I asked looking up at him.

He nibbled on his food a bit then swallowed the rest before answering me,' No, I was hoping we could see her together'

I smiled at Jacob and nodded,' I would love that'

He asked me then,' So have you had a name for her yet?'

Now that he had mentioned it there were some names I had in mind…

'Umm… well yeah, I mean there's one particular name I love and…'

'And it is?' asked Jacob rubbing my shoulders lovingly

'Well, its Elena, I have always loved that name....' I told lowering my gaze and blushing a little

'Hmm, Elena, it's a beautiful name but what happened to 'Katherine' or 'Kate' , 'Naomi' or even 'Jane' and 'Emma', he gave a little snort.

'Well, I decided to drop them all and choose Elena instead, so what do you think… Is it good?' I asked uncertainly

'I think it's wonderful, and definitely much better than 'Naomi', don't know why, but everytime I imagine a girl named Naomi, I always picture a 'rich, spoiled, blonde brat', he gave a chuckle

I punched his shoulders playfully and laughed with him,' You watch way too much 90210*', I said rolling my eyes

'Well, you know me, I am a sucker for drama, though who needs TV when I got you', he laughed rolling his eyes.

'Shut up!' I said playfully punching his shoulders

After the breakfast, the doctors came in for their usual checkup. I was getting real hasty; I needed to see my daughter and I groaned when they said that the tests could take a while.

'You know what? Why don't you go and see her and maybe after all these tests I could come along with you once more', I said to Jacob, with a hint of annoyance in my tone, his eyes narrowed in response.

'You sure about that?' he asked me doubt obvious in his eyes.

'Yeah of course, I cant keep you waiting because of my stupid tests and all, now go and see her', I said trying to look cheerful about it, I might have done a good job because his eyes gleamed with joy and he smiled brilliantly.

'Thanks, Bells', he said cheerfully and sprung to his feet and went out the door not before giving me a one last wink.

I was busy for the next hour or two in tests, I couldn't believe there could be so many tests, but the doctors tried to convince me that there was no serious threat to my health but these were just some tests to be on the safe side because it was one of a kind of pregnancy. I did not press on the meaning of ''one of a kind''.

So when I was done, my doctor, Dr. Stevenson, said that I could go and visit my daughter. I was delighted, I grinned from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat on hearing the wonderful news, but of course when he wasn't looking, I had no intention of portraying myself as senile.

Dr Stevenson led me to the room and then said,' Well, I will leave you and your husband to spend time with your daughter''. He smiled and wished me luck and said that I was going to be discharged today and that if I needed anything, I just had to call him.

I listened to him with forced patience, I was frantic and excited and I just wanted to go in there already. When he left, I gave a sigh of relief and straightened my hair, took a deep breadth and opened the door to find Jacob holding her in his arms.

I walked to him and then looked over his elbow and gasped; In Jacob's hands was a little baby. With spiky brown hair, cream colored skin, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I felt tears of joy in my eyes on seeing her. She was looking at me with an almost curious look on her face, as I came close to Jacob.

'Isn't she beautiful?' I asked looking up to see Jacob

'Yeah she is…' he was looking at her as if he had never seen anything so like her before. Every ounce of concentration was fixed and was visible on his face.

I frowned a little by his expressions,' Hey can I have her?' I asked Jacob

He didn't take his eyes off of her and acted as though he hadn't heard me. I cleared my throat loudly and asked once more. This time, he snapped out of his catatonic phase and gave me my daughter gently but staying very close to her.

She was beautiful; I loved her from the instance she was in my hands. She had the most beautiful eyes.

She opened her eyes wide at me and looked at me with wonder. She even tried moving her arms and legs but they were wrapped in her little baby blanket. She looked so cute and… words failed to describe her.

''_She's beautiful, Bella'', _said a very familiar voice in my head

_I know, _I replied back at it and then began to let the tears flow freely.

* * *

***Note: I have no intention of promoting 90210 or The Vampire Diaries or any of the CW Television Series; this was just as a part of conversation. Hope no controversies are created.**

**Author's notes: There you go; I wrote this little fic while on my Charmed hiatus. I really hope it's acceptable and I have a plan for it but I am only going to write more if I get a good positive response for this. This was a very complicated fic for me, so if there are any mistakes, suggestions or even constructive criticism for it please don't hesitate to let me know and also please no hate and flames, any such thing will be deleted. Read and Review and let me know how you feel about it!**


End file.
